galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Zambarau Concord
I've been thinking over this idea for a while now and finally decided to write it down. The Zambarau Concord is a cosmopolitan group of civilizations that make up a sphere 26.8 light-years across encompassing 24 solar systems. The Zambarau Concord was founded by a civilization called the Purples. Their home planet is a large, rocky planet closely orbiting a yellow main sequence star and has a thick carbon dioxide/argon atmosphere. Temperatures reach as high as 400 degrees centigrade so there is no liquid water, just lakes of molten sulfur. Life uses the molten sulfur as a solvent but is still carbon-based, the biggest difference is that in their proteins hydrogen atoms are replaced by flourine atoms (these flourocarbons are much more stable than proteins at such high temperatures). When life first forms the early proto-cells do not have the resources to compete yet so they co-operate (usually by sharing genetic material). On the Purples' homeworld this co-operation never stopped (due to the harsh environment) and today the whole planet is dominated by a single macro-species. All life has the same genome and the characteristics of each organism are determined by which genes are expressed. There is no evolution, just the sharing of useful genes and mutations. Because of this single geneome animals 'grow' off plants rather than via reproduction. Another result of the development of life as a single macro-species is that the macro-species has become so complex it is concious. A planet-sized hivemend would be impractical because of the distances involved so the Purples are a connected group-mind of many individuals. To help them survive in their environment Purples can grow a complex silicate/metallic shell for protection, but they later found they could use this technique to build simple tools and machines as extensions of themselves. These tools were used to build more complicated tools and soon the Purples had become a full-blown technological civilization. Once they had developed interstellar travel technologies Purples spread out to find company (a strong instinct for them) and made a lot of money in providing for a number of small civilizations (insignificant in galactic terms) that had yet to develop interstellar, sometimes even interplanetary, travel. The Purples specialised mainly in banking, investment, information storage and processing, as well as terraforming at a later date (though this would take decades or centuries). Naturally all of these civilizations wanted in on the technology and infrastructure of the (in their eyes) highly advanced Purples, so the Purples drew up the Zambarau Concord. Signers of the Zambarau Concord had to accept a number of strange terms such as reductions in bureaucracy and coersion, as well as turning the poulations of whole planets and solar systems into giant regional workers co-operatives (???). But the conditions these civilizations were really interested in were the free flow of information and a defensive pact between all members of the Concord. The Zambarau Concord overall has had quite a non-violent history and only has a small (but very professional) army, relying on treaties, economics and armed neutrality to get through most conflicts. After I have made a page for the Zambarau Concord I will begin writing stories from several points in the civilizations history. They will include the story of a politician pushing for their nation to sign the Concord, a terraforming worker on an early terraforming project, a pilot on his civilization's first faster-than-light journey and the story of a young traveller in the modern day. Some of these may be in collaboration with other users due to the cosmopolitan, multi-cultural nature of the Zambarau Concord. P.S. The Purples (who are plants, by the way) do not absorb light with too much (blue) or too little (red) energy, this gives them their purple colour that they are named after. Updated: The technology of the Zambarau Concord is, relatively speaking, not very advanced and the Concord is still learning the basics of some more advanced technologies such as terraforming (which takes centuries or sometimes decades) and interstellar travel (which still takes months in some cases, meaning many people will spend their lives confined to one solar system). Diplomatically the Purples can rarely arrive in person because they can't move from the spot they grow in, they also find it hard to empathise with most other species because they find most other species so unfamiliar from themselves. As for other members of the Concord the fact that they would have experienced a sudden jump in technological advancement within a single person's lifetime after signing in, most of the civilizations that are part of the Zambarau Concord have been described by the Purples as having "...a dangerous sense of invulnerability." Both of these facts makes it a challenge for the Purples to maintain the Concord's neutrality policies. Though the Purples will probably be the main focus other species in the Zambarau Concord may include: A tall, carbon-based, squid-like species from a dark, low gravity world that are made up of a bulbous 'head' containing all of their internal organs and long tentacles coming down from the bottom. They communicate and 'see' using ultrasonic echolocation, they do not have genders as all members of the species are able to give birth (though they still reproduce sexually). They are dexterous generally skillful and proud of their work. A small, flat, stingray-shaped, rocky species from a mineral rich asteroid belt. They are germanium-based and evolved on asteroids as an off-shoot of the theory that life on some planets could have evolved from microbes encased in asteroids. Originally a burrowing species they came out to climb across the surfaces, evolving intelligence as a result of competition for the best rocks and mineral deposits to bury their eggs in. As a result they are considered quite sly and shrewed but make hardy workers in a space-like environment. They communicate and 'see' by sensing vibrations through the rocks. Giant, flying, jellyfish-like balloons that fly through the atmospheres of gas giants in swarms. There does not seem to be a distinction between plants and animals in any of the ecosystems of their planet and it is likely that they evoloved very gradually from microbes in the atmosphere of their homeworld, gaining intelligence as a result of their highly social tendencies which are an off-shoot of their swarm instincts. Their species spent millions of years of near-stagnant technological development, travelling around in nomadic swarms. Like the Purples they communicate using infrared light. Very slow, methane-based crab-like creatures from the cold, high-gravity moon of a gas giant. They are the second most advanced members of the Zambarau Concord after the Purples, though they were still only an interplanetary civilization they are notably advanced in their computer technology as they needed fast, smart computers to make up for their species' slow reaction times and thinking rates. Already-existing species from the OGC universe may also be included, given the appropriate users' permissions, of course. Comments (Add comments here. Please sign your contributions with four '~'s.) The purples seem a bit too unconventional. With "blue or red" energy. You could explain that? But the overall Idea works for me, no visible flaws (of course, they can't be flawless remember). Got My vote: Yes. --Pschycron, the Intergalactic Nut Job 18:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm impressed. This is a very solid pitch. I actually like how these are plant people as it's a fresh concept. I don't see any problem with the purple color, though an alternate explanation to their color could be that it serves as UV protection. If none of the other admins have anything against this, I will give you the greenlight to begin.Krayfish (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Pschy: The blue and red "energy" is just the wavelengths at either end of the visible light spectrum. How plants absorb and reflect different wavelengths. The purples don't absorb high blue or low red, so they are reflected and the plants appear purple. Avetzan1 (talk) 21:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I am actually impressed with this. I didn't even have to give a rant first, though you'll still be recieving one from me later on. Your pitch is very well-defined and detailed, an unfortunate rarity here. My primary issue is the name. Under no circumstances would a race name themselves a colour that humanity, an absolute no-factor in Omni 01, named. Try something more alien or foreign. While I'm not /againt/ the idea of plant people, and am, in fact, very much in support of it, you're going to need to work out a way to get them mobile. A stationary species is going to have difficulty escaping predators, migrating, building cities, starships, /boarding/ starships, /handling/ starships, and a number of other granted luxuries ascribed to mobile organisms. I also like the idea of a confederated state rather than a proper sovereign nation; It's something we haven't seen in a while, and this reminds me of the Association of Minor Powers from the SporeFanFic Wiki, where OGC has its ancient roots. It was the only major power that didn't recieve a reincarnation in OGC, so I'm actually a bit more for this out of sentiment. Mark the date, because you've actually managed to impress me. Ask anyone here, that's not an easy feat to accomplish. Let's see what else you can do, and more importantly, if you can keep up the good work. REST Approved Admin Greenlight Granted --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee (talk) 23:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Nra'Vadumee, I'll be expecting one of your famous rants in due course. As for the name 'Purples' I actually intended the name to change depending on the language of the speaker, so whatever language is being spoken their name would still be recognised as being the colour 'purple.' However, I agree that their name should probably sound a bit more alien so I'll call them the Zambarau (singular and plural) from now on, this would actually make the name of the idea, "Zambarau Concord" make more sense. In terms of mobility the Zambarau never really needed to escape many predators due to the nature of the co-operative 'macro-species' ecosystems they evolved in, though their lack of mobility did create an interesting situation in a war between the Zambarau on their homeworld long ago. Today the Zambarau still prefer to stay in one place, conducting their affairs remotely. When they need to go somewhere in a spacecraft thay will usually have robots (or closely trusted alien friends) dig them up and place them in large plant-pots in specially made spacecraft. As they communicate using infrared light and can even use infrared light to communicate abstract ideas, emotions and images to each other they use infrared to control their spacecraft. The closest analogue to this method of control would be a human having a voice-command system on their spacecraft. Mr.Robbo (talk) 10:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on your approved pitch ;) Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - Horakoeri 10:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I also like the pitch for all reasons mentioned above. And to Nra, I think that the issues of locomotion and manipulation of the environment (including boarding ships) can be settled by designing their own technology that plays host to their own unique physiology. I'm also interested in seeing another multi-racial military. I've hinted at developing the Eteno military further with three additional races being allowed in the armed forces, but in that area, I think the Zambarau Concord has greater potential. "How do you say it? Jagdpanther? Yagdpanther? I'll just call it Steve." - SupcommMonroee (talk) 19:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion Pitch has been approved. You may start when ready. Category:Approved pitches